vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100883-sooo-what-now
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe you should try Archeage. It's supposed to be pretty easy to get into the... I think they're still in alpha at the moment... but yeah. It's supposed to be very sandboxy, so it might keep you occupied longer. | |} ---- I think this is partially to do with selective memory. Though questing and levelling was an aspect World of Warcraft did do well, it was there main focus (The game itself also had huge resources & long development time) they missed other things. The game did not release with any end-game content or PvP (5+Months from memory?). WoW wasn't released perfect, it took a considerable amount of time to get running it was just fairly in front of the other MMO's at the time so people overlooked these things. | |} ---- ---- I agree-- more paths would be a big, big boon to making alts. In Wildstar's case, looking at the map, I have to wonder if it had something to do with development timelines. There are a ton of blacked-out areas that are bound to be filled in over time, and they can't *all* be end-game stuff. I'm with you on the leveling paths, though-- I think there should be at least four distinct routes through the PvE leveling process. | |} ---- the issue is if there is not that type of guild on your server then you have to pay them another months "rent" to the roll the dice and see if you land on a better server, or give up everything you have and start from nothing. | |} ---- ---- Huh? Broken? How? My main is an Esper lvl 25, and she's doing quite well. A bit too powerful, perhaps, but that's just a matter of taste. She's by no means as powerful as a warrior or engineer, but can hold her own easily enough. Plus, she can switch and be a healer, giving me even more stuff to do. :) Or try Dragon's Prophet. Not only is it free, but after a quick tutorial, you're sent to tame your very own dragon. Yep, you heard me. You can ride flying dragons. Plus, the dragon is not only one of many, but you even get to ride the dragon into fights. Wildstar is awesome in most ways, but they don't even let you fly yet. Even LotRO has mounted combat now. :) | |} ---- Odd that dungeons start at level 20 yet they're the bulk of the PvE endgame, no? Also, I find it odd (and counter-intuitive) that crafting rewards no level-up EXP, yet final crafting (expert research) is gated by crafting EXP and player level EXP. Seriously, I can't even buy the schematics until I'm level 50, despite more than enough vouchers and experience. | |} ---- I was wondering the same but hey....sorry you don't seem to enjoy the content that is here. Best of luck finding something else you might enjoy after 3-4 toons of high lvl | |} ---- Something doesn't add up around here. | |} ---- Elaborate. I have a level 50 Esper, how are we broken? I have no problems with it at all. | |} ---- For the sense of accomplishment? For something to do? | |} ---- ---- Then you are blind. They are clearly broken. If they can't fly or kill people from a mile off with super mental mind powers they are broken. Duh! Get with the times would you. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm wondering about this statement too... I know there have been a couple of specific examples of broken abilities and such but I have never felt gimped or broken when playing my esper. In fact for a glass cannon archetype I have always been impressed at how well I can level solo with my esper. Combined with the change to allow us to move whilst using our passive, the class seems in pretty good shape to me :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- the thing is if you are on a server with no solid guilds then you are pretty much screwed for everything. | |} ---- SO. MUCH. THIS. @.@ Single leveling paths are really agonizing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't believe Espers are actually broken. However, they are currently my least favorite class because after playing the more mobile classes, the low-level Esper play style feels broken to me in comparison. Perhaps that is what the OP was trying to say. That said, I think the OP's issue is that he's just burnt out. Play something else for a while and then come back if/when the mood strikes. | |} ---- ---- Casual can mean different things to different people. To some, it's about the amount of time you play the game. To others, it's the difficulty of content you wish to participate in. I would say that the OP is using the latter definition (and one that I subscribe to myself). I'm casual because I chose to not participate in any Hardcore content. | |} ----